girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-05-13 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Why do I get the feeling that making any sense of this will take some time... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) First, my WAG is that the Baron's "Black-Level" device has effectively sealed Mechanicsburg in some kind of all-but-impenetrable shield or bubble, possibly even taking it out of the world altogether similar to the Black Squad's capabilities. It'll be interesting to see whether he's doing this simply as an attempt to keep Agatha (who he believes is very likely The Other) isolated, or if he's also cutting himself off since he knows he's wasped, and what he'll do now that he's inside the "bubble" he seems to have set up. Second, I'll be very curious to see what the Cathedral thinks of all this, since there are apparently independent systems there. Third, I'll also be very interested to hear what the "portal" was supposed to do, and whether it has any connection to the extra-dimensional forces that the Cathedral is supposed to defend against, since no doubt the curator and other Cathedral staff will be along shortly to explain things to Tarvek and the others who are stuck there. Fourth, I notice that Violetta has already absented herself from the immediate area; the reaction of the portal attendant there leads me to believe we are in KoJ territory, so it should be familiar ground to her as well. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : OK, Crazy thought. Where did the weasel come from? I know they were with Tarvek, but this is the first we saw that one had come into the portal. Maybe Violetta is disguising herself as the weasel? She's pretty good at that misdirection. :) Bourgeois rage (talk) 13:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :: She's a Smoke Knight, she can get out fast (but I'm surprised she's not ensuring Agatha gets out safely). Argadi (talk) 13:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Check out the first panel from May 3rd's comic (http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20130503). Both Krosp and the weasel are charging for Tweedle. Though the weasel wasn't shown in any intervening panels, I think we can make the assumption that it was tangled up in the fight somehow and brought through the portal with the others. At least Agatha's got some allies with her, wherever she turned up, because she seems to be stuck there. Lady Blanc (talk) 15:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I saw that as well. I just threw it out there in case that nonsense I posted is right. Then I can claim to have figured it out before everyone else. Just messing around. I really like the new direction everything is going. I was really wondering how they were going to get Agatha away from her seat of power and force her to start solving some of the mysteries that have been lingering for such a long time. As long as she was in the castle she wouldn't be making much progress on the story. Bourgeois rage (talk) 15:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :: The weasel will be very useful to Agatha. It will identify revenants, many of which she should be able to control. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :: I think that's the same weasel that took a liking to Agatha on April 5 ("Honk!"). It's been following her around, though not always visible, ever since. Mskala (talk) 17:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Someone mentioned yesterday that this fellow has a marked resemblence to the late Hristo Tiktoffen. They were right.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : It was not yesterday, it was Friday and it was Lady Blanc who made mention of this guy resembling Hristo Tiktoffen. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, It must be his good twin! ;-)--William Ansley (talk) 03:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, other than being short, stout, and bald, they don't resemble each other. Noses and head shapes don't match as well as hair color. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Self Publishing? According to Kaja, The Studio Foglio team is about to put out a kickstarter effort to publish Volume 12. One wonders, will they do that from now on? If so, I want in. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:19, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : It seems very likely, unless this initial Kickstarter effort is a resounding failure, which I doubt very much will be the case, that the Foglios will use Kickstarter (or a similar service) for their publication efforts from now on. The problem the Foglios, along with many independent publishers, have is the large up front cost of printing their books. Anyone who "wants in," will have an opportunity to be in as soon as the Kickstarter page is posted, which should be soon. --William Ansley (talk) 03:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC)